The Only Decision
by simplyneneng
Summary: dramione - ronmione fanfiction. bagaimana menentukan sebuah keputusan jika pilihannya hanya satu: pergi? CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UP! :))
1. First Mistake

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter characters belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I never mean to steal it.**

**Timeline: 6 tahun setelah perang Hogwarts. Jadi abaikan aja epilog di Deathly Hallows :p**

**Storyline: Hermione – Ron pacaran tapi ga begitu harmonis. Harry – Ginny udah nikah dan James udah umur 1 tahun. The Golden Trio kerja di kementrian semua. **

**Warning: ganti-ganti POV berdasarkan tulisan nama mereka yang bercetak tebal. OOC, tidak sesuai harapan, abal ._.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1.**_

.

**Hermione**

Pernahkah kalian 3 kali harus kembali ketempat kalian tinggal karena kelalaian kalian akan sesuatu? Satu kali untuk dokumen penting yang seharusnya sudah kumasukkan kedalam tas berpuluh-puluh jam yang lalu karena benda itu sangat SANGAT vital untuk rapat hari ini. Yang kedua untuk cincin tunanganku dengan Ron yang kuingat terlempar ke bawah sofa saat kemarin malam kami bertengkar hebat, aku harus memakainya karena kami sudah berbaikan pagi ini. Dan ketiga kalinya aku harus kembali ke apartemenku dipinggir kota London ini adalah untuk mengambil telepon genggam muggle ku. Pada akhirnya, aku telat datang pada rapat pagi bersama Kingsley Shacklebolt, Menteri Sihir dan jajaran staf ahli.

Aku berantakan.

Untung saja presentasi yang kulakukan tadi tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Karena kalau saja iya, mungkin aku sudah menenggelamkan diri kedalam laut sekarang juga. Hanya kedai kopi didekat stasiun ini yang bisa membawa nyawaku kembali. Selain karena capuccino yang kupesan, juga karena seorang pria yang selalu berada disana pada jam seperti ini. Siapapun tidak akan percaya jika kukatakan siapa dia.

Rambut pirangnya yang menyembul dari sandaran sofa yang tinggi membuatku mudah menemukan tempatnya duduk yang selalu berpindah-pindah setiap harinya. Sepertinya ia pun sudah menyadari keberadaanku dari bunyi langkah sepatu tumit tinggiku yang menghampiri tempat ia duduk dari belakang.

"Malam, Granger." Sapanya setelah aku sampai dihadapannya dan duduk disofa didepannya. Aku menaikkan alis sekilas lalu memanggil pelayan untuk memesan secangkir capuccino, "Hari yang berat, kutebak."

"Begitulah." Jawabku singkat lalu menyeruput capuccino yang baru saja datang, "Kau sendiri?"

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatapku dengan mata kelabunya yang tajam lalu perlahan menaikkan bahunya, "Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan bisnis dan lain sebagainya ini. Aku tidak mengerti masalah saham sama sekali."

Pria didepanku ini, mewarisi 100% perusahaan keluarganya dan diharuskan memimpinnya dengan pengetahuannya tentang bisnis yang amat sangat minim. Kami pertama kali bertemu setelah sekian lama di kedai ini dengan secara tidak sengaja. Saat itu bulan Desember yang beku setahun lalu dan salju turun dengan membabi buta beserta angin kencang yang memilukan. Aku yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke apartemenku, memilih berhenti sebentar disana dan mendapati bagaimana ia telah duduk disalah satu sofa dipinggir jendela yang menghadap langsung ke pintu masuk dengan wajahnya seperti ingin memakan semua orang diruangan itu. Rambut pirangnya terlihat acak-acakan dan melebihi tinggi sandaran sofa. Seisi kedai memperhatikan kami berdua, yang memang setelah perang Hogwarts sangat dikenal, terutama saat aku menghampiri dan memanggil namanya.

"Draco Malfoy?"

Ia mendongak menatapku seperti melihat hantu sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan kepalanya singkat. Ia juga mengangguk saat aku menanyakan bolehkah aku duduk bersamanya di sofa itu. Hal yang aneh memang. Tapi lalu menjadi rutinitas bagaimana kami melewati masa sulit dalam pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Draco entah bagaimana cukup terbuka soal masalah-masalahnya padaku dan hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Namun lama kelamaan pertemuan kami tidak sekedar di kedai itu saja hingga akhirnya ia juga menyeretku kedalam dunianya.

Pada suatu malam yang dingin aku mendapati Draco berdiri didepan kedai, menungguku dengan setelan tuksedonya yang membuatnya terlihat memukau. Ia membawaku kedalam mobil Rolls Royce nya ke sebuah Hall mewah untuk menghadiri sebuah Ball eksklusif antar kolega bisnisnya dari segala penjuru dunia karena ia sendiri belum memiliki pasangan untuk datang kesana. _Dan ia tidak memberitahukannya kepadaku sebelumnya._ Oh, dan tentu saja Ron tidak mengetahui hal ini meskipun aku tahu akan ada saatnya ia akan menyadarinya. Begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ginny, meskipun mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Karena entah bagaimana aku lebih nyaman menceritakan semua masalahku pada Draco ketimbang pada Ron, dan aku juga jauh lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersama pangeran Slytherin ini.

Well, kupikir belum saatnya ada yang mengetahui tentang rahasia kecil ini.

Rahasia kecil. Ya, sebut saja begitu. Juga sebuah rahasia perasaan kecil yang ada dihatiku ini setiap kali aku bertemu atau sekedar teringat padanya.

**Draco**

Capuccino milik Hermione sudah separuhnya diminum sementara kopi kentalku masih saja utuh dan bahkan aku tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia masih tetap terlihat cantik seperti biasanya meskipun seharian ini bekerja di kementrian. Seharusnya aku bilang saja padanya sejak awal bahwa.. ah sudahlah.

Cincin tunangan perak yang melingkar di jari manisnya begitu indah. Beruntung sekali sang pemberi karena tak sekalipun aku melihatnya terlepas dari jari Hermione. Yah, kau tahu pasti siapa yang memberinya. Tidak penting.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kami selalu saling bertukar cerita. Apa saja. dan kali ini kubiarkan ia berceloteh tentang presentasinya yang cukup sukses pagi tadi didepan Menteri Sihir Shacklebolt setelah terlambat datang karena barang-barang yang tertinggal sambil sesekali mengecek telepon genggamnya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bereaksi terhadap ceritanya, tapi ia santai saja karena ia tahu mengapa aku seperti ini.

"...sampai pada akhirnya mereka semua bertepuk tangan dan menyalamiku diakhir presentasi. Rasanya aku melayang, kau tahu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lalu menatap jam di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 10 lewat 22 malam. Kami sudah disini sekitar dua setengah jam dan aku masih betah saja mendengarkannya berbicara. Entah mengapa.

Biar saja.

.

**Ginny**

"James! Berhenti mengacak-acak dokumen milik Dad!"

Berlarian melintasi ruangan benar-benar pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan dihari panas seperti ini. James tidak mau berhenti memanjat naik ke meja kerja Harry dan duduk disana dengan manis lalu melempar-lempar kertas ke penjuru rumah. Luar biasa sekali bagaimana ia tidak mau diam sementara aku masih harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Harry yang akan pulang sebentar lagi.

Daaan, benar saja. Aku bisa mendengar bunyi pop pelan diluar dan diikuti suara pintu terbuka serta celotehan Harry bersama satu orang lagi. Tunggu, apa?

"Ron!" teriakku ketika aku menoleh dan mendapati Harry masuk kedalam rumah bersama Ron. Tumben sekali. Harry langsung meraup James dalam pelukannya sementara aku melepas apron dan memeluk kakakku yang satu itu, "Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat." jawab Ron sambil menyambut pelukanku.

"Duduklah dulu. Akan kusiapkan makan malam." Ia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi sementara Harry menghampiri dan mencium leherku dari belakang. Sepertinya itu hanya triknya untuk membisikiku sesuatu.

"Sepertinya ada yang terjadi antara ia dan Hermione." Bisik Harry sangat pelan ditelingaku yang membuatku kegelian. Aku mengangguk samar tanda mengerti. Ia lalu menyusul Ron dan duduk dikursi di sampingnya.

Ayam panggangku sudah matang dan menimbulkan wangi yang memikat saat aku membawanya ke meja makan.

Ron sudah siap dengan peralatan makannya dan sepertinya ia memang sudah kelaparan, "Wow! Ayam ini terlihat menggodaku!"

Harry tergelak dan mengalihkan James kepadaku, "Selamat makan!" mereka melahap potongan-potongan ayam besar yang seketika hilang dari piring.

"Jadi," sahutku setelah mereka selesai makan, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak mengajaknya, Ron?"

Ron mengeluarkan tulang dari mulutnya dengan jari tangannya lalu menatapku, "Oh, dia sangat sibuk di Kementrian seperti yang kau tahu. Dia hobi sekali bekerja."

"Well ya, terdengar sangat Hermione." Sahut Harry yang diiringi tawa kecil.

"Sangat." Lanjut Ron, "Tidak heran ia seperti itu kan?"

Aku berdeham kecil lalu menunjukkan wajah serius kepada keduanya, "Lalu kapan kau berencana melamarnya? 6 tahun, Ron. 6 tahun dan seorang wanita tidak suka 'digantung'."

"Aku belum yakin kapan." Jawab Ron lalu, "Mungkin tidak perlu direncanakan. Spontan saja."

"Oke. Spontan." Aku melirik kearah Harry memintanya membantuku berbicara, "Tapi kapan? Besok? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Lagipula kalian kan sudah bertunangan. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Kupikir Ginny benar, Ron. Kau harus meresmikannya segera atau ia akan lebih nyaman dengan pekerjaannya ketimbang dengan kau." Ujar Harry. Bagus!

Ron mendengus, "Ya kalian benar. Tapi aku hampir tidak bisa meminta waktu untuk bertemu dengannya bahkan di saat weekend. Ia menggunakan weekend untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan weekdays untuk bekerja."

"Yang benar saja!" sahutku cepat, "Pasti ada waktu. Cobalah. Atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan selamanya."

.

**Draco**

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Frederick dari Jerman ada di line 6." Sekretarisku muncul di pintu dan menunjuk kearah telepon muggle berwarna putih marmer di meja kerjaku. Aku meraih gagang telepon dan menekan tombol bertuliskan angka 6 berwarna merah marun dan memulai percakapan dengan salah satu kolega bisnisku. Well, sebenarnya ia adalah kolega bisnis ayahku yang semuanya beralih berurusan denganku karena beliau menyerahkan kepemimpinannya padaku setelah aku lulus dari Hogwarts. 18 tahun dan memimpin perusahaan besar dengan bisnis jutaan galleon, jutaan poundsterling.

Aku menyesap kopi hitamku di meja dan menatap keluar jendela setelah perbincanganku dengan Alex Frederick selesai. Tiba-tiba benda kecil yang disebut ponsel milikku bergetar diatas meja. Oh ya, aku bersahabat dengan benda-benda muggle setelah tentunya kesetaraan antara penyihir darah murni dan keturunan muggle disahkan dan segala hal yang mereka bawa dari dunia mereka juga dilegalkan. Lagipula benda-benda itu cukup berguna dan sangat membantu.

Kolega bisnisku yang lain. Kembali aku melakukan pembicaraan serius tentang saham, valuta dan lain sebagainya. Belum juga satu menit perbincangan kami selesai, benda itu bergetar lagi. Blaise?

"Hai, Blaise."

"_Hey, Mister Boss!"_ aku tergelak kecil sementara Blaise diujung sana terkekeh lama.

Aku mengeluarkan suara datar, "Lucu sekali. Ada apa kau menelepon?"

"Whooa!" Blaise berbicara diantara keriuhan sekitarnya, "Jangan marah dulu, Draco. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang bersama yang lain malam ini. Theo mengadakan pesta! Kau tahu kan ia sudah bertunangan dengan Daphne Greengrass dan segera menikah?"

"Wow, benarkah? Bagus sekali! dimana pestanya?"

"Jam 7 malam ini ditempat biasa. Kau harus datang karena kau sudah lama sekali tidak terlihat disini! Kau gila kerja sekarang, eh?"

"Aku pasti datang. Tenang saja." setelah sedikit chit-chat ringan, Blaise menutup teleponnya. Aku menekan tombol angka 2 pada teleponku untuk mendial Charlotte, sekretarisku.

Charlotte mengangkat telepon setelah melihat line berapa yang meneleponnya sambil mengintip kedalam ruanganku yang bisa terlihat dari tempatnya duduk dari jendela kaca ditembok, "Ya, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Batalkan semua janjiku sore hingga malam ini. Katakan saja aku akan pergi keluar kota atau entah apalah terserah kau. Aku ada janji malam ini."

"Miss Granger lagi?" tanya Charlotte dengan nada penasaran. Aku mengernyit menatapnya lewat jendela kaca dan ia pun langsung meralat ucapannya, "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."

Aku menutup telepon dan tidak heran Charlotte akan menyangka aku memiliki janji dengan Hermione Granger mengingat kami memang sering janji bertemu dibeberapa tempat meskipun tentu lebih sering bertemu di kedai kopi dekat stasiun. Tentu saja ia juga menyangka seperti itu karena Hermione-lah yang kuajak ke _Exclusive Ball _ beberapa waktu yang lalu bersama kolega-kolega bisnisku dari luar negeri. Dan hanya Charlotte disana yang tahu siapa Hermione dan apa artinya dia dalam kehidupan masa laluku. Musuh. Musuh besar.

Pukul 6 lewat 56 sore. Aku harus bergegas. Bubuk floo ku sepertinya hanya cukup untuk satu kali perjalanan ini saja. Akan kuingatkan Charlotte untuk membelikanku lagi nanti.

_Sweep Diamond_ _Restaurant and Bar_.

Well, lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai diskotik ketimbang restoran atau bar sebenarnya. Tapi disinilah tempat kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang.

"Draco!" aku melambai pada Theo yang meneriakiku dari kejauhan dan terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Woow, apa aku sebegitu tidak pernahnya keluar malam bersama mereka lagi?

"Theo, selamat! Aku turut bahagia! Mana Daphne?" ujarku disela keriuhan didalam sini. Theo menepuk pundakku lalu menunjuk ke satu titik dimana Daphne dan seorang gadis sedang berbincang riang disana. Dan aku bersumpah aku mengenal gadis itu dengan sangat baik.

"Dia sedang bersama Granger." Jawab Theo yang langsung menjelaskan semuanya. Tentu saja. Daphne berada dalam satu departemen yang sama dengan Hermione di Kementrian Sihir. Aku melihat Daphne melambai pada Theo yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gadis itu menggandeng Hermione untuk ikut dengannya mendekat. Hermione sedikit kaget lalu tersenyum singkat saat melihatku.

"Hai, Drake!" Daphne memelukku setelah mendekat, "Senang kau bisa datang. Kau kan bos sekarang."

"Bisa saja kau." Kami lalu tertawa, "Aku ikut bahagia, Daph. Kapan pernikahannya?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Mr. Nott disini." Ia lalu bergelayut manja pada Theo yang langsung mengecup keningnya.

"Secepatnya kalian semua akan kukabari." Mereka mencium bibir satu sama lain lalu berjingkrak mendengar lagu yang mengalun dan mulai berdansa ke tengah ruangan diikuti yang lainnya termasuk Blaise yang sudah menggandeng Pansy Parkinson untuk berdansa.

Aku tertawa dan berbalik kearah Hermione yang bergerak mengikuti irama, "Kau mau berdansa juga?"

Hermione menoleh kearahku dan sedikit berpikir, "Umm...tidak. Tidak denganmu."

Alisku mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

Ia mendongak dengan wajah serius. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan wajahku dan menunjukkan cincin tunangannya, "Aku tidak mau mencari masalah."

"Jadi, ada masalah?"

**Hermione**

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan pada Draco tentang perbincanganku dengan Ron siang tadi. Ia melamarku. Kupikir ia hanya akan mengajak makan siang bersama ketika tiba-tiba ia berlutut dan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menjawab ya ataupun tidak. Maka disinilah aku, menerima undangan Daphne untuk menghilangkan stres akan kejadian tadi siang, tapi malah bertemu dengan Draco.

"Ron melamarku."

Draco terdiam sesaat dengan mulut terbuka sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan, "Wow. Selamat! Semua orang sepertinya akan menikah dalam waktu dekat."

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Dan itulah masalahnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku singkat, "Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa."

"Dan kalau begitu berdansa saja." ajak Draco lagi, "Untuk menghilangkan semua masalah?" ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan tubuhku. Kukutuki diriku sendiri ketika akhirnya tanganku meraih tangannya dan menyambut ajakannya berdansa ke tengah ruangan. Tangan kanannya melingkar dipinggangku sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananku erat disisi tubuh kami.

Aku membenamkan wajahku didadanya dan melingkarkan tangan dilehernya. Tak peduli dengan irama musik yang tidak sesuai, aku bergerak semauku.

"Kau tahu, kau seharusnya langsung menerima Ron."

Aku mendongak heran karena aku tak salah mendengar Draco mengatakannya, "Kenapa?"

"6 tahun! Kupikir bukan waktu yang singkat untuk seorang pria. Dan seorang wanita tentunya." Jawab Draco, "Potter saja sudah memiliki junior mereka, apa kau tak ingin?"

"Bukan masalah itu.." Aku kembali membenamkan wajahku. Ia mengelus rambutku pelan dan agak ragu, "Aku belum yakin."

"Aku yakin." Kalimatnya kembali membuatku mendongak, "Dan aku tahu Ron juga seyakin ini jika ia melihatmu malam ini secantik ini. Kau saja yang tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas saking sibuknya kau dengan semua kegiatan dan pekerjaanmu yang kau ceritakan padaku. Aku tahu ia yakin."

Aku terdiam sambil masih terus menatap mata kelabunya. Bagaimana bisa ia berbicara se panjang itu tentang hal seperti ini? dan bagaimana ia terlihat begitu tampan malam ini? apa mungkin ini karena efek 2 gelas besar bir yang tadi kuminum? Entahlah. Detik berikutnya yang kutahu bibirku sudah melekat dengan bibirnya dan saling melumat.

Lalu semua gelap.

TBC

* * *

_**another dramione fanfiction! haha :D padahal if this aja juga belom kelar kurang 1 chapter aku udah kalap bikin ff baru :)**_

_**ff ini agak sedikit beda mungkin, jadi semoga semua puas :D  
**_

_**mind to read n review? ;)  
**_


	2. Almost Reveal

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

**Hermione**

Berendam didalam air panas selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Tidak. Tidak saat ini. Tetap saja aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik meskipun suhu didalam bak mandiku sudah mencapai angka dimana air bisa mendidih karenanya. Tapi tetap tidak dapat membuatku lebih baik.

Ponselku tidak hentinya berdering diluar sana. Aku tidak peduli. Ada lagi yang harus kupedulikan selain kebodohanku mencium Draco Malfoy tadi malam? Tidak kurasa. Cukup satu kebodohan hari ini yang dapat kupedulikan. Persetan dengan semua telepon dan sms yang datang ke ponselku. Tak bisakah mereka meninggalkanku sendirian?

_Bloody hell!_ Aku cuma meminum 2 gelas bir semalam dan aku sudah super mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri setelah kejadian gila itu. Untung saja keadaan ruangan itu remang cahaya sehingga tak banyak yang bisa melihat apa yang terjadi. Mungkin Daphne, juga Theo, dan Blaise. Semoga tak ada lagi.

Oh, aku berantakan.

Tidak bisa selamanya aku berada didalam bak mandi berisi air super panas ini dan memilih keluar dengan baju mandiku menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Aku tidak akan berangkat menuju kantor pagi ini dan hanya memakai kaos dan cardigan serta celana panjang. Kuraih tas kecilku dengan sekali sambaran cepat kemudian memakai sepatu _summer wedges_ ku dan bersiap untuk ber-apparate menuju rumah keluarga Potter di Surrey. Argh! Aku benci ber-apparate.

Bisa kupastikan hanya ada Ginny dan si kecil James ketika aku sampai dihalaman rumah mereka yang indah karena dirawat dengan tekun oleh sepasang Potter ini. Kuketuk pintu.

"Hermione!" Ginny langsung memelukku erat, "Sebuah kejutan! Ayo masuk!"

Rumah mungil mereka terlihat tak kalah indah dengan halamannya. Sangat cocok dengan Ginny yang manis namun tegas dan tentunya Harry yang rendah hati. James berjalan kearahku dengan tertatih-tatih, "Oh! Hai, James." Aku meraih dan menggendong putra kecil mereka sebelum duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Lama sekali kau tak berkunjung. Sibuk?" tanya Ginny sambil menyuguhkan teh untukku.

"Sangat." Jawabku singkat, "Sampai-sampai si kecil James sudah bisa berjalan sekarang."

Ginny tergelak dan duduk disofa didepanku, "Jadi mengingat kesibukanmu di Kementrian, pasti ada alasan kau kesini sekarang."

Aku tidak pernah bisa berhasil menyembunyikan sesuatu dari sahabatku yang satu ini. Sambil memangku James, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Ginny. Bagaimana aku sekarang dekat dengan Draco Malfoy dan sudah sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, lamaran Ron yang belum kujawab sampai saat ini, dan tentunya kejadian tadi malam.

Ginny mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa berkomentar sebelum aku akhirnya selesai. Ia masih terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna beberapa kalimat yang mungkin sulit untuk menjadi nyata, "Jadi, kau menyukai Draco Malfoy?"

"Well, aku tidak ingat mengatakan hal itu tadi."

"Ini kesimpulanku, Mione." Ginny mendekatkan wajahnya, "Benar atau tidak?"

"Aku..." sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa jawabannya. Apa yang kurasakan pada Draco, "Sepertinya tidak. Kau tahu, aku hanya sekedar menemukan kenyamanan pada Draco. Kenyamanan yang-"

"-Tidak kau temukan pada Ron? Aku mengerti." Potong Ginny sebelum aku selesai bicara, "Apa lagi?"

Pertanyaan Ginny membuatku berpikir. Banyak yang kudapatkan dari Draco sebenarnya yang tidak bisa kutemukan pada Ron, "Banyak. Aku bisa menceritakan segalanya pada Draco tanpa ragu, menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam tanpa terasa dengannya. Apa ini normal?"

"Tentu saja." Ginny meraih James dari pangkuanku dan menatap lurus padaku, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta. Pada Draco Malfoy."

"Whoa whoa!" aku seketika mundur dan bersandar ke sofa, "Kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan semudah itu, Gin."

"Lalu apa lagi kalau bukan itu? Coba kau jelaskan kemungkinan lain?"

"Umurku sudah 24 tahun dan aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Logikanya, aku tidak lagi punya kuasa untuk jatuh cinta pada orang lain."

"Tentu saja kau masih punya dan masih sangat bisa jatuh cinta dengan siapa saja. Jatuh cinta tidak pernah mengenal usia dan status seseorang sejauh yang kutahu. Dan kalau kau belum mau percaya, kau bisa membuktikannya." Jelas Ginny panjang lebar, "Sekarang kutanya, kenapa kau belum menjawab lamaran Ron?"

"Itu..."

"Karena kau menyukai Draco ditengah perjalananmu dengan Ron, benar? Maka dari itu kau tidak berani untuk menjawab Ron."

"Belum." Ralatku, "Aku belum siap untuk menjawabnya karena aku masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak ada hubungannya dengan Draco!"

"Oh ya, benar. Siapa yang dulu selalu memintaku terus berusaha mendapatkan Harry karena aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Kau." Ujar Ginny lagi, "6 tahun kau bersama Ron karena kau mencintainya. Bagus. Tapi jika sekarang kau menyukai pria lain, itu berarti kau tidak mencintai Ron sebanyak kau mencintai pria ini. Karena kalau iya, kau tidak akan jatuh cinta untuk orang lain. Dan pesanku, kau harus memikirkan 1000 kali semua keputusan yang akan kau ambil setelah ini. Untuk menerima atau menolak lamaran Ron, untuk mengakui atau mengabaikan perasaanmu pada Draco. Pastikan kau sudah yakin 1000% sebelum memutuskan."

Aku bersandar ke sofa dan mencerna semua dengan baik. Kenapa jadi sebegini rumitnya? Apa yang dikatakan Ginny memang benar, aku tidak bisa gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jemariku mengelus cincin tunangan dari Ron yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku. Bimbang.

.

**Draco**

_Bloody Hell! _Kemana perginya Hermione sampai ia tidak menjawab semua telepon dan sms yang kukirim padanya dari tadi pagi? Kejadian tadi malam sepertinya membuatnya stres atau entah apalah itu. Tentu saja. Ia baru saja dilamar oleh Ron tapi malah berciuman denganku. Yang benar saja.

Sesaat kemudian aku terlonjak dengan dering telepon diatas meja kerjaku. Aku mengangkatnya dan langsung terdengar suara Charlotte, "Mrs. Ginny Potter di line 7."

Ginny? Aku menutup telepon dari Charlotte dan langsung menekan angka 7, "Potter? Ada apa?"

"Panggil aku Ginny, Malfoy. Dan aku sudah dengar tentang kejadian semalam."

"Draco saja." ujarku meralat, "Hermione yang memberitahumu?"

"Sudah jelas, kan?" jawab Ginny diujung sana. Suaranya terdengar sangat serius dan kadang terdengar sangat Harry, "Kau mencintainya, benar kan Draco?"

Alis mataku mengernyit meskipun ia tidak dapat melihatnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang benar saja. Aku tahu kau tahu persis apa maksudku. Cukup jawab ya atau tidak dan telepon ini akan kututup."

"Untuk apa aku harus menjawabnya? Apalagi kepadamu."

Ginny terdengar mendengus, "Tak perlu aku menjelaskan panjang lebar disini. Tidak terlalu penting bagimu. Jadi, jawab saja."

Apa yang direncanakan Potter yang satu ini? "Tidak. Dan cepat tutup teleponnya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa suaraku terdengar kurang meyakinkan?"

"Oke." Ginny memelankan suara, "Baiklah. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu Mr. Malfoy. Selamat siang." Klik.

Apa-apaan itu tadi? Tentu saja aku menjawab tidak pada Ginny. Lagipula untuk apa? Telepon kantorku berdering lagi.

"Miss Granger di line 5." Suara Charlotte terdengar bergembira. Bagaimana bisa? Hermione tidak menjawab semua teleponku dan kini meneleponku ke kantor? Luar biasa. Yah setidaknya aku bisa mendengar suaranya setelah semalam.

"Hermione?" sapaku setelah menekan angka 5 di telepon.

"Hai." Terdengar suara gadis itu diujung sana, "Well, aku minta maaf atas semalam. Aku tahu bodoh sekali memang. Hanya 2 gelas dan aku... yah, seperti yang terjadi tadi malam."

"Ya, aku juga meminta maaf karena tidak mengantarkanmu pulang dan membiarkan Daphne yang melakukannya."

"Tak apa." Jawab Hermione, "Itu malah lebih bagus daripada kau...emm, terkena masalah."

Kami berdua terdiam lama dan menjadikan suasana yang luar biasa canggung pada sambungan telepon ini, "Jadi, kurasa kau tidak akan menemuiku lagi dikedai kopi."

Hermione terkekeh pelan diujung sana, "Sampai ketemu di kedai kopi dekat stasiun, Malfoy."

.

Seperti biasa, aku mendengarkan Hermione berbicara panjang lebar tentang harinya yang cukup berbeda hari ini karena ia berkunjung ke tempat keluarga Potter dan bermain dengan James, putra pertama mereka. Hermione sepertinya sangat menyukai James dari caranya ia bercerita. Dan James pastilah bocah yang lucu layaknya yang dideskripsikan Hermione dengan baik. Aku mengamatinya sementara ia bercerita. Tapi,

"Kemana cincinmu?"

Hermione terlihat bingung ketika aku menanyakannya. Cincin yang biasa ia pakai yang merupakan tanda pertunangannya dengan Ron, malam ini tidak ada di jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Aku lupa memakainya setelah ke kamar mandi tadi." Ia lalu tersenyum tapi tidak berniat memakai cincin yang entah berada dimana itu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak mau mencampuri urusannya terlalu jauh.

Hari ini Hermione tidak muncul di Kementrian, sesuai apa yang kudengar dari Daphne. Mungkin ia belum siap bertemu dengan orang banyak atau kenapa. Atau bisa saja ia tidak mau menemui Ron.

Aku menyesap kopi hitamku lalu mengeluarkan cerutu dari dalam jasku dan menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Disaat yang sama, Hermione mendekat dan menghentikan pergerakan tanganku yang akan menyalakan pemantik.

"Tidak didepanku, Draco. _Please?_"

Tangannya memaksaku mengembalikan cerutu dan pemantikku ketempatnya semula, "Baiklah."

Kumasukkan lagi cerutu dan pemantikku kedalam saku jas dan mendengarkannya bercerita lagi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak sepenuhnya mendaratkan perhatian padanya. Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan tidak dikenakannya cincin itu di jari Hermione.

"Kau sudah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Ron?" potongku. Hermione menghentikan ceritanya seketika dan masih melongo karena pertanyaanku, "Sudah?"

Dengan ragu, ia menggeleng. Gelengan yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah kutebak. Ia tidak melihat mataku ketika berbicara, "Belum. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus menceritakannya."

"Ceritakan saja seperti kau selalu bercerita padaku tentang harimu yang melelahkan." Kataku lalu menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir.

Ia tertawa singkat dan sarkatis sambil menggeleng, "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti atas cerita pendek itu."

"Katakan padaku, apa dia akan membantaimu?" ia tertawa lagi, "Tidak. Kupikir ia akan mengerti jika kau mengatakannya secara langsung sebelum ia mengetahuinya dari orang lain."

"Woow!" ia bersandar ke sofa sambil menyibakkan rambut cokelatnya kebelakang, "Kau benar. Yeah, aku harus mengatakannya sendiri."

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Bagus. Dan apapun responnya nanti, well yah kau tahu, aku akan ada disini malam itu dan mendengar semua ceritamu." Aku suka mendengar suara tawanya yang kini bergema didalam kedai.

"Ya, aku tahu."

.

**Ron**

Aku melempar cincin yang kugenggam semenjak tadi tinggi keatas dan menangkapnya lagi sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Cincin ini sudah berada di jari manis tangan kanan Hermione selama hampir satu setengah tahun sampai tadi malam aku membuatnya melepas dan melemparnya padaku.

Kami bertengkar hebat.

Bukan hal yang aneh memang karena otak kami memang tidak pernah sejalan dalam segala hal. Aku terlalu banyak membuat berantakan dan ia yang selalu membenarkannya.

Tidak ada yang spesial semalam, kami hanya makan malam berdua setelah pulang kerja di flat milikku sebelum akhirnya ia menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oh ya, aku marah. Dan siapa yang tidak, jika tunangannya yang juga kekasihnya selama 6 tahun terakhir, berciuman dengan musuh besar mereka dalam keadaan sedang mabuk dalam sebuah pesta di bar pada malam hari?

Malam itu tidak terkendali sampai ia melepas dan melempar cincin pertunangan kami padaku lalu berjalan keluar dari flatku entah kemana. Dan itu berarti aku tidak akan mendengarnya setuju untuk menikahiku dalam waktu dekat. _Bloddy hell!_

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membentak atau berteriak padanya karena seperti yang ia katakan, hal itu terjadi karena mereka sedang mabuk. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa berada dalam pesta yang sama dan juga jarak yang berdekatan ketika mereka sedang mabuk disana?

_Holy crap!_ Aku tidak bisa berhenti menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana. Diantara mereka berdua. Hermione dan Draco Malfoy.

Maka ketika aku melihat Hermione keluar dari kantornya sore ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Mencoba mencari tahu yang ia lakukan diluar sana sehingga ia selalu sampai di apartemennya diatas jam 10 malam.

Ia berjalan menuju stasiun. Tunggu, tidak! Ia berhenti dan masuk kedalam sebuah kedai kopi kecil didekat stasiun. Aku tidak mengikutinya masuk melainkan hanya mengintip dari sebuah bangku yang ada diluar kedai. Hermione menyapa seseorang berambut pirang rapi yang duduk disalah satu sofa. Sial! Apa yang ia lakukan disini bersama Malfoy?

Dari sini aku bisa melihat mereka menertawakan sesuatu. Entah apa. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dan sudah berapa lama ia menyembunyikan ini dariku? Aku bahkan sudah hampir tidak pernah melihat tawanya yang seceria itu. Hermione, apa maksud ini semua?

**Daphne**

Ternyata memang benar dugaanku semenjak tadi, Ron Weasley mengikuti Hermione. Untung saja aku mengetahui hal itu dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sementara ia menguntit tunangannya itu. Dan, tentu saja aku terkejut dengan pemandangan didalam kedai kopi saat ini. Mungkinkah ini sudah terjadi sebelum ciuman di bar itu?

Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger berbincang seperti teman lama dan saling tertawa bersama.

Saat ini aku berada dalam keadaan apakah aku harus memihak pada Hermione karena ia telah diikuti oleh tunangannya sendiri atau berpihak pada Ron karena telah dipecundangi oleh pasangan mustahil yang salah satunya adalah kekasih-selama-6-tahunnya atau mungkin aku harus masuk kedalam dan berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa-apa dan menyapa mereka berdua dengan wajah tak berdosa. Hm...

Well, tentu saja Hermione lebih memilih Draco ketimbang rambut merah Weasley itu mengingat ketampanan dan kekayaan Malfoy. Itu juga pilihanku jika aku jadi Hermione secara tiba-tiba mungkin. Gampang saja mendepak Ron dan jatuh ke pelukan Draco. _She's pretty and totally damn hot!_

Mungkin kubiarkan saja tiga orang dewasa ini menangani masalahnya sendiri. Mereka sudah terlampau besar dan memiliki otak untuk hal seperti ini. Dan aku akan ada saat salah satu dari mereka meminta bantuan.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

_**thanks for all the reviews :)) maaf kalo belom bisa aku bales karena koneksi internet yang parah banget disini :(**_

_**keep read and review ya :D**_


End file.
